


Harry l'Enchanteur

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Disney, Easter, Easter Basket, M/M, Male Slash, The Sword in the Stone
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drago est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard et il est bien décidé à retirer la baguette de ce dernier du nid de vipères où elle repose mais cela est sans compter son ennemi de toujours, Harry l'Enchanteur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry l'Enchanteur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Ecrit pour le Easter Basket 2012 @ LJ  
> ecrit pour Camille_Miko, Crossover Harry Potter/Merlin l'Enchanteur

\- Encore toi ! S’exaspéra le Prince Drago alors que l’homme face à lui brandissait fièrement la baguette de Serpentard.

\- Prince Drago, lui sourit-il de ce sourire que toutes les damoiselles des Royaumes Réunis de Poudlard disaient irrésistible.

\- Comment oses-tu, Mal-Né ?! Cette baguette appartient au royaume de Serpentard depuis toujours ! Tu vas payer pour ton crime, je te ferai couper la tête !  
Prince Drago faisait toujours attention à bien contrôler sa voix car il était fort peu princier de perdre son contrôle, mais surtout, sa voix montait dans des aigus embarrassants lorsqu’il s’oubliait, comme présentement.

\- Oh ? Et par qui je te prie ? lui demanda Harry dit l’Enchanteur, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

\- Mes gardes ne sont pas loin et ils se feront un grand plaisir de t’embrocher ! Menaça Prince Drago.

\- Vraiment ? Le railla Harry l’Enchanteur.

Ils embrocheraient leur nouveau souverain sans sourciller ?

\- Leur nouveau… ? S’étouffa presque Prince Drago.  
As-tu perdu la raison ?!

\- Oh, mais il me semble que la célèbre Légende de Serpentard est très claire sur ce point. Quiconque parviendra à desceller cette baguette de son nid de serpents sera seul et unique digne de seoir sur le trône de Serpentard.

Prince Drago faillit en avaler sa langue.

\- Tu n’avais pas à toucher cette baguette ! Elle appartient au peuple de Serpentard et non à celui de Gryffondor. Tout comme ta présence en notre royaume sans permission est un crime !

Harry l’Enchanteur s’ébouriffa les cheveux nonchalamment avant de répondre.

\- Je suis le roi du royaume de Serpentard, je vais où bon me semble.

Drago s’apprêtait à dégainer sa baguette. Lui vivant ce Mal-Né ne régnerait pas sur le royaume de ses ancêtres ! Depuis toujours ce sorcier, que la famille princière et ruinée des Weasley, héritiers du royaume de Gryffondor, avait pris en affection et nommé Sorcier de Cour, leur avait fait pousser des épines sur les baguettes. Depuis des décennies, le royaume de Serpentard avait tenté de faire tomber cette monarchie faible et bancale, mais Harry l’Enchanteur s’était toujours dressé contre eux. Heureusement le Roi Lucius de Serpentard avait de l’influence au Conseil de Poudlard et s’en était toujours sorti brillamment. Son père, le roi, le renierait quand il apprendrait que l’épée ne s’était pas faite sienne et qu’ils avaient de ce fait été déchus.

\- Allons, allons, mon joli prince, nous savons tous deux qu’user de ta baguette sera inefficace contre moi, ajouta Harry l’Enchanteur qui se rapprochait dangereusement de Prince Drago.

\- Tu as l’intention de m’éliminer pour ne pas répondre de tes crimes ?! Le provoqua ouvertement Prince Drago.

\- T’éliminer ? Les yeux d’Harry l’Enchanteur s’écarquillèrent.  
Il n’y a vraiment que toi pour imaginer des choses pareilles. Non, je ne souhaite pas t’éliminer, loin de là. Je te propose un marché. Je te remets la baguette de Serpentard et…

\- Un marché ? L’interrompit le Prince Drago alors que ses yeux se plissaient.  
Je refuse de faire de toi mon Sorcier de Cour !

\- Ton Sorcier de Cour ? Rit Harry l’Enchanteur.  
Je crois que cette baguette ancestrale mérite mieux que cela, cher Prince.

\- C’est de l’argent que tu veux ? lui répondit Prince Drago dégoûté mais pas moins soulagé.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton argent, lui murmura Harry l’Enchanteur alors qu’il avait réduit la distance qui les séparait.  
Je serai ton roi ainsi nos deux destinés seront comblées.

\- Quoi ?! Hurla Prince Drago dans les aigus.

\- Tu as bien entendu. Tu seras couronné roi de Serpentard et la baguette sera tienne… si tu deviens mien. Tu conserveras tes richesses et ton trône, et au passage tu seras accompagné du plus exquis des époux.

Drago se renfrogna mais fit vite le calcul. Il était hors de question qu’il perde son confort et son trône, encore moins qu’il affronte son père. Un époux était le dernier de ses soucis, un souci qui se règlerait certainement grâce à un venin quelconque.

\- Bien, j’accepte, répondit-il entre ses mâchoires crispées.

Il noua sa main autour du poignet d’Harry l’Enchanteur pour sceller leur accord. Ce dernier murmura le sort implacable qui les lierait jusqu’à ce que la mort, rapide il l’espérait, de l’un d’eux deux ne les sépare.

\- Tu es mien à présent, sourit Harry l’Enchanteur satisfait. Je peux embrasser le marié !

Et c’est sans préambule ses lèvres brûlantes dévorèrent celles de Drago.

Alors que les mains impatientes de l’Enchanteur se glissaient entre les mèches soyeuses et blondes, il murmura à l’oreille de son prince ; le poison n’a aucun effet sur moi, avant de s’emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

C’était bien sa veine ! Soupira Prince Drago entre deux baisers ensorceleurs, la réputation de l’Enchanteur n’avait apparemment pas été usurpée !


End file.
